


Apologize

by The_Sinner_In_Me



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Fight Sex, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner_In_Me/pseuds/The_Sinner_In_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave can't help to be friendly to other men, and Alan can't help to feel jealous about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologize

"Hey, Al, are you okay?". 

Alan opened his eyes. Andy was standing in front of him, visibly worried. Rubbing his eyes with annoyance, Alan shook his head. 

"No. I mean, yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired, the music is too loud here and my head hurts... I think I should go back to my room". 

"Oh, come on! Stay a little longer, last night you left almost at 4 am...". 

"Yes, but I can't keep that rhythm every night... I need some rest, you know?". 

"What if I get you some chicks, huh? Would you stay?". Alan sighed. 

"No, Andy, thank you, but I seriously need to sleep now... So I guess I'll see you in the morning". 

Handing Andy the empty bottle of beer he had in his hand, Alan started to walk to the main exit making his way with some difficulty through the noisy crowd. Just before he reached the door, he turned his head to the side and saw Dave, leaned against a wall, obviously tipsy, chatting lively with two unknown young men. There was nothing wrong about that, of course, but for some reason Alan couldn't leave. He simply stood there, in front of the door, staring at his bandmate, but Dave didn't seem to realize about his presence in the middle of the crowd. In an unfortunate turn of the events, Dave decided that it was acceptable to squeeze one of the man's buttocks with an inappropriate familiarity, and then kiss him on the cheek, dangerously close to his lips. Two seconds later, Dave felt himself dragged towards the exit by a painfully tight grip on his arm. Before he could even realize about what just had happened, he was already standing in a dark small enclosure, something like a locker room, with a furious Alan yelling unintelligible things at his face. Dave blinked several times in order to clarify his vision and his thoughts. 

"Alan, what the heck...? What happened? Why are you yelling at me?". 

Alan opened his mouth with desbelief. 

"Why am I yelling at you? Because you were teasing a bunch of suckers out there". 

Dave frowned, processing his bandmate's words and slowly going back to his senses. 

"I was doing what? Are you fucking out of your mind? I was just talking with...". 

Alan grabbed his arm in a sudden blast of anger and shook it. Dave moaned in pain as he tried to escape from the tight grip. 

"Alan, let me go, you're hurting me". 

"I saw you touching and kissing one of them". 

Dave whined even louder as Alan tightened his grip more and more. 

"That's bollocks". 

"I SAW YOU, FOR FUCK'S SAKE". 

Dave stared at him with tears of anger in his eyes, chugging like a fish just plucked out of the water . 

"I didn't do anything, please, let me go and we'll talk about this tomorrow". 

"No. We will solve this here and now". 

With a sudden movement, Dave held Alan's wrist and twisted it, making him gasp in pain and forcing him to release his own arm. 

"Solve what, Al? You know what, why don't we talk to about those girls you were chasing last night? Because yes, I saw that but I swallowed it like the stupid cunt I am. You probably ended up fucking one of them and now you dare to make a scandal just because I was talking to other men. Can you please get your shit together?". 

Alan frowned with displeasure and stepped back, still rubbing his wrist. 

"I didn't...". 

"Oh, come on, Alan. I saw you. Martin saw you, Andy saw you, the whole fucking club saw you. And you know what? That's great! - Dave clapped ironically a couple of times - Good for you, master Wilder! You got what you wanted!". 

"What the heck are you talking about, Dave!?". 

Everybody saw you being a stallion, a manly man, a chicks magnet, just for fucking a bunch of little brats, just like your mum and dad would have wanted. But hey, let me just guess - he laughed - What would all those people say if they only knew that you like to fuck men as well?". 

Alan squinted his eyes and stepped forward, breathing with some difficulty. His face was red by the anger. 

"Dave, shut the fuck up". 

Dave chuckled again and bit his lip before continuing. 

"Yes. Mommy and daddy should know that you like to fuck me, what do you think? That would be great, wouldn't it? Or maybe somehow, if they find it out, it would help you to pull out the stick they've put in your ass with all that morality and good manners that you claim to have". 

"Dave, stop talking". 

"Guess what, you would still be a loser for them. While your brothers are their pride, you, my friend, fucking little brats in a pop band, you would still be a loser in their eyes. The only difference is that now you would be a loser who also happens to be a fag". 

Completely in rapt by the rage that was taking hold of him, Alan threw a punch to his bandmate's face, but Dave quickly avoided it stumbling backwards and losing his balance. Still not believing Alan's reaction, he immediately returned the punch, hitting Alan on his left rib, causing him to stop breathing for a couple of seconds. Standing straight with obvious difficulty, Alan pushed Dave against the wall and took hold of his wrists, immobilizing him. 

"I will fucking smash your head against the floor, little cunt. You don't know a fucking thing about me and my family". 

Dave smirked nastily. 

"I know what they know: that you are loser". 

"SHUT UP!!". 

Alan violently shook him against the cold concrete, which made Dave cry out in pain. 

"I'd rather be a loser to my parents eyes - he started, a venomous hint vibrating in his voice - Instead of being a little insecure dysfunctional brat who has to wiggle his arse on stage in order to feel some empowering and security. Soon you'll be sucking the cocks of the owners of the record companies in order to extend your contracts. And that, my friend, that is what I consider really lame". 

With an unusual force and tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, Dave managed to release his wrists from Alan's grip and slapped him in the face, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, both of them red faced, watery eyes and panting heavily. It took them a while to realize that their bellies were unwillingly rubbing against each other, with quite inopportune erections bulging their leather jeans. Seconds later they were kissing desperately, biting each other's tongues and lips with rage, tasting their own bloods mixed. Dave shoved Alan against the wall and grounded against him, grabbing his erection painfully tightly and rubbing it through his jeans with nule delicateness. Alan cried out, feeling the pain piercing his stomach and reaching every nerve of his body. He grabbed Dave's wrists and twisted them behind his back, directing him to bend over against a sink, but Dave opportunately got to hit him on the chest with his right elbow, making him step back. Before Alan could even defend himself, Dave was already grabbing his hair tightly with one hand, while the other one was unzipping his jeans, with obvious intentions. Alan licked his lips at the sight of Dave's cock popping up freely from underneath his briefs, but he wasn't willing to give in yet, he was too angry for that. With a quick movement, he kicked the backside of Dave's knees, making him stumble and loose the grip on his hair. Taking advantage of the fact that his jeans were already unzipped, Alan pushed Dave against a small table that was in the corner of the room and forced him to bend over it. Dave fought against his grip but Alan was too strong and too sober for him to even give it a try. With one hand, he shoved down Dave's underwear completely and smirked archly. 

"I will tell my mum and dad how much I like to fuck your teasing little ass, don't worry". 

Dave whined and moaned at the same time, fighting again for release his wrists. 

"Fuck off". 

Alan placed his ragingly hard erection onto Dave's exposed entrance and teased it a bit with the wet tip. Dave's high pitched moan, suffocated by the still hearable loud music in the salon, was now unequivocally caused by the arousal. Leaning over his trembling body, Alan grabbed Dave's hair tightly and forced his head to turn around enough to be able to kiss his lips in a rough but still passionate way, spilling some saliva into his mouth. 

"I hate you so much at the moment but I fucking love you", Dave cried, arching his back in a failed attempt to intensify the contact between his arse and Alan's cock. 

"Will you apologize?", Alan asked, still not letting go Dave's hair. 

"Me? Apologize? There's not a single fucking possibility for that to happen". 

"Hmm, I understand". 

Without another word, Alan rammed inside of him relentlessly, making him cry loud and hit the table with his clenched fists. 

"You will learn to not flirt with other men while you're supposed to be with me. And now, I'm still waiting. It's easy darling, just say 'I'm sorry' and we will be able to continue with our lives normally". 

Shaking his head energically, Dave refused to obey. 

"I said 'NO'". 

"Right". 

Then Alan pulled out completely and thrusted in again, deeper and harder than before. 

"Oh God, please". 

"Shut the fuck up Dave, the only thing I want to hear from your dirty little mouth is an apology". 

Dave glared at him from above his left shoulder. Thick drops of sweat were sliding down on his forehead. 

"Go and suck a dick, Al". 

Alan started to thrust in and out repeatedly, and so Dave had to grab the edges of the table in order to give himself support to resist Alan's merciless ramming. Soon he started to feel the pleasure boiling in his blood, in part stimulated by his own moans echoing in the small room, which in consequence made Alan's arousal to increase as well, despite of his anger. He kept on hitting Dave's prostate with every thrust, pushing him to hellish leves of pleasure. 

"Jesus Christ, Al...". 

"Will you apologize?". 

"N-No". 

Alan slapped Dave's buttcheek, leaving a red mark on his soft and sensitive skin. Dave bit his lip, trying to refrain his whimpering. 

"Apologize". 

"I WON'T FUCKING APOLOGIZE". 

Alan spanked him again, now even harder than before. Dave was already leaking precum all over the table, his erection rubbing painfully against the cold material. 

"I need to cum, Al, please, let me...". 

"Not until you apologize", Alan breathed out, speeding up his ramming as he approached to his own orgasm. 

"Please". 

"You know what I need to hear". 

There was no more time to negotiate, since Dave was already feeling the skin of his cock burning due to the careless and unwilling rubbing produced against the table. 

"FINE! I'm sorry Alan, I apologize". 

"You won't kiss or touch any other man, ever again". 

Dave whined in response, and Alan tightened his grip even more. 

"Say it". 

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry for touching and kissing other man... It won't - he moaned - It won't happen ever again, I only want you". 

Alan smiled pleased and loosened the grip, until his hand finally went down caressing Dave's sweaty neck. 

"Good boy... that's all I wanted to know". 

Before his free hand could even sneak down to grab Dave's erection, he reached his orgasm, intense and mind-blanking, enough to make his knees shake dangerously. Dave felt Alan's warm cum flooding him and sliding down his thighs, and couldn't help to smile a little. But the quietude didn't last for long. After pulling out his now pliant cock, Alan made Dave turn around, kneeling in front of him. He glared up at Dave's wet, irritated and throbbing erection with pity and desire, before licking it all along and sliding it between his lips over and over. 

"Damn, Al...". 

Alan continued suckling him with both skill and pleasure, and soon Dave finally felt his neglected relief approaching as well. A second before reaching it, he pulled out quickly enough to spill his cum all over Alan's face, who moaned satisfied in response while savouring the whitish milk that dripped over his lips. Dave used the hem of his shirt to clean him off completely and helped him to stand up. They looked at each other tenderly. The anger in their eyes had vanished completely already. Alan wrapped his arms around Dave's waist, and Dave rested his hands on Alan's shoulders in response. 

"I'm so sorry". 

"Me too, we won't ever fight again". 

Dave frowned. 

"But... you started". 

Alan grimaced and shrugged. 

"I said I'm sorry... I had a jealousy blast and... I don't know, I couldn't control it". 

Waving a hand, Dave dragged him closer to his body. 

"It's fine. I have to admit I wasn't exactly behaving out there. But I'll try to be more careful now. Let's just pretend that all this never happened. Are we good?". 

"Always - Alan nodded, smiling - By the way, I don't really think you're a dysfunctional brat". 

"Cool, because I don't really think that you are a loser". 

"Great. Oh and by the way, I don't mind about your arse-wiggle on stage. All the opposite, I would say". 

"I knew it - Dave grinned, feeling somehow flattered - So... are you ready to rejoin the party?" he asked, nodding towards the door. 

"No way... - Alan shook his head - I'm so tired... I really want to sleep right now...". 

"Oh, well... I can go with you if you want. There's no reason there for me to stay". 

"Are you sure?". 

Softly caressing his friend's cheek, Dave nodded. 

"You are the only reason I need".


End file.
